


welcome back

by lunetta



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Reunions, it's not public sex if the city has been evacuated because it's overun with demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunetta/pseuds/lunetta
Summary: He looks... good.Well, Dante somehow always looks good – not that Nero will ever admit it aloud. His ego is big enough as it is. What would he do if he knew Nero thought the old, stupid cowboy-esque outfit was hot? How Dante even manages to be attractive while wearing at least five belts and chaps is a mystery. He doesn't need to know how Nero had secretly mourned when the outfit finally got replaced with the one with the too-long, dramatic coat. And he certainly doesn't need to know that Nero is now mourning that outfit too, because the coat did look good on Dante, and–The point is that Dante looks good.-Dante comes home. Nero is a disaster.





	welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> originally wrote this because of the cock-jiggle physics controversy but then it turned into this mess
> 
> edit: capcom decided to change the timeline again and i'm too lazy to rewrite this so .... dmc2 comes after 4 here

Nero feels exactly three emotions when he sees Dante again after his disappearance: relief, anger, and then lust, in that order.

Relief probably would have overpowered anger if the first words out of Dante's mouth hadn't been, "Long time no see, kid."

The fucking nerve of that bastard to act so casual, like he hadn't fucked off and left everyone without a word, like Nero hadn't had to find out from some woman he'd never met before that Dante wasn't coming back, like Nero hadn't thought he'd never see him again when weeks turned into months and months turned into years.

When Lucia first showed up at Devil May Cry with the news, the only thing that had kept Nero from breaking down on the spot was Trish's reassurances that Dante would be fine – he had been to the Underworld before. He would come home.

She was right, because here Dante is now, alive and being a smug piece of shit as usual.

Nero steps out of the van, purposefully strides over to Dante, and punches him in the chest with his human hand. He's pretty sure that Dante could handle the Devil Breaker, but still, Nero doesn't want to hurt him too bad. The only reason he doesn't punch Dante in the face is because, well... it's a good face, and Nero has missed it.

Dante actually stumbles back from the hit and wheezes out an, "Ow," before Nero yanks him into a hug.

"You asshole," Nero says wetly into Dante's shoulder, eyes beginning to burn with tears. Dante's arms come up to cradle his back, and Nero tries very hard not to cry as he clings to the older man, because he really thought he would never see Dante again, let alone touch him, and his embrace is exactly how Nero remembers it.

"I'm sorry," Dante murmurs softly, and Nero instantly forgives him. For the most part.

Nero blinks the tears from his eyes and reluctantly pulls away, mindful of the fact that Nico, Lady, Trish, and the weird guy with no shirt on are present and watching this whole exchange.

"You've got some nerve, still calling me that," he quips, but there's no real anger behind it.

Dante hums in response as his eyes roam over Nero. His gaze lingers on the new arm, and Nero subtly angles himself so it's less visible.

"Yeah," Dante finally says, "not so much of a twink anymore, are you?"

Of course, that sends Nico and Lady into obnoxious laughing fits. At least Trish has the tact to try and hide her snicker behind a cough. The new guy just looks uncomfortable, probably because _he_ is a twink, Nero thinks.

"Whatever, old man," he scoffs. He can't bring himself to be embarrassed or actually upset. If anything, the bickering is welcome. It's so normal that it makes Nero feel like nothing has changed.

Blonde hair obscures Nero's vision as he's pulled into another hug from behind. "It's good to see you again, Nero," Trish's velvet voice filters in among the laughing. Nero gives a noncommittal grunt.

"What," Lady giggles, "no hug for me?"

"If you're done pretending that was funny, sure," Nero says, and then lets out an _oof_ as Lady practically crushes him.

Nico clears her throat from the van. "I take it you know these guys, Nero?" she asks.

"For the most part, yeah."

Nero gives the shirtless guy a pointed look. He shrinks a bit under Nero's gaze, probably intimidated or something, and Dante steps over to clap a hand on the guy's shoulder, which definitely does not make Nero jealous.

"This is V," Dante says, "he's gonna be helping us with this little demon problem." He smirks down at V. "Isn't that right?"

"Right!" V straightens up, looking flustered.

"...Right." Nero isn't going to read into that. It's probably just teasing. "Everyone, this is Nico." Nico gives a little wave. "Nico, this is Lady, Trish, and Dante–"

Nico goes wide-eyed. "Did you say _Dante_?"

Dante, the oblivious fool, says, "Yup, that's me," and Nero moves out of the way as Nico launches herself out of the van and at Dante, who actually looks shocked.

Nero flops against the side of the vehicle, content to let Nico badger Dante for as long as she wants. It serves him right for being a smug bastard, and it also gives Nero a chance to actually get a look at Dante.

He looks... good.

Well, Dante somehow always looks good – not that Nero will ever admit it aloud. His ego is big enough as it is. What would he do if he knew Nero thought the old, stupid cowboy-esque outfit was _hot_? How Dante even manages to be attractive while wearing at least five belts and chaps is a mystery. He doesn't need to know how Nero had secretly mourned when the outfit finally got replaced with the one with the too-long, dramatic coat. And he certainly doesn't need to know that Nero is now mourning that outfit too, because the coat did look good on Dante, and–

The point is that Dante looks good.

Casual is a nice look for him. The shirt stretches across his torso deliciously. Has his chest always been that big? Probably. The top button of the shirt is undone and it makes Nero want to rip the goddamn thing open. And Dante's hair is longer than Nero can remember ever seeing it, the perfect length for burying his hands in it and pulling–

"He looked like a mess when we first found him," Trish interrupts his thoughts. Nero jolts, surprised – he was admiring Dante with tunnel vision so bad he hadn't noticed that Lady, Trish, and V were next to him, though Lady appears to be too busy admiring the van for small talk. Trish grins at him knowingly. "He cleans up nice, hmm?"

"Sure." If the look on Trish's face is anything to go by, she's about seven seconds away from teasing him, and V is just staring intently at him, so Nero quickly moves the conversation forward. He clears his throat to get Lady's attention too. "It's a good thing we ran into you guys. We got a tip about some demon pack a few miles from here, if you wanted to come."

Trish raises an eyebrow, which means _I know what you're doing_ but she doesn't say anything, just looks over to Lady and V.

"Um," V says.

"Like you even have to ask!" Lady straightens up, adjusting Kalina Ann on her shoulder. "It'll be just like old times, and I'm sure Dante could use some de-rusting too."  
Dante perks up at the mention of his name. He helplessly looks back and forth between Nero and Nico, who's presumably still fawning over the older hunter. Nero takes pity on him and walks over to the pair.

"Nico, come on," he says, tugging at Nico's arm with no real force because he rather not get slapped. "We got demons to kill, remember? You can talk to him on the way there."

Her annoyed look turns into one of glee. "They're comin' with us?" Nero barely has time to nod before Nico is shoving him out of the way to get to the van. "Why didn't you just say so, let's go!"

"She's... intense," Dante says, watching as she herds the others inside.

"I guess that's one word for it." Nero deliberately takes his time getting to the van, because he's happy to get a chance to be alone with Dante, and Nico is probably giving everyone a _don't touch my shit_ rundown anyway. "Sorry about this," Nero says quietly, once again taking in Dante's tattered appearance, "I doubt the first thing you wanted to do when you got back was hunt more demons."

Dante gives him a mischievous grin. "Aw, are you worried about me?"

"...Yes."

Dante looks surprised, but pleasantly so. His face is a little red too. "It's fine," Dante says, making a dismissive gesture. It's not much of a reassurance in Nero's opinion, but Dante takes Nero's prosthetic hand in his before Nero can say anything. "Besides, you can help me relax later, yeah?"

Nero looks down at their joined hands, Dante's fingers laced with his despite how cold the metal of Nero's hand definitely is. He smiles.

"Yeah."

* * *

 

Nero spends a majority of the ride brooding in the back of the van. Of course Nico dragged Dante up front with her. Normally Nero wouldn't care, but Dante being up front means that V is also up front, because he follows Dante around like a lost puppy, which is gross and definitely not relatable in any way. At some point, Lady joins them. She claimed it was just to ask Nico if she would be up for working on Kalina Ann, but that was ten minutes ago.

That leaves only Trish and him. Trish is pretending to read some magazine she had picked up off the floor. Nero only knows she's pretending because she's been on the same page since Lady left.

"What's that even about?" Nero asks, pointing at the magazine.

"Cars."

She turns the page. It's about cooking.

Nero waits for Trish to say something. When he gets nothing, he looks up to see her staring up front, where Nico is running a hand over Kalina Ann, which sits across Lady's lap. Nero can't hear what Nico is saying, but Lady has a proud smile on her face.

"She really should be watching the road," Trish says.

That's fair, but Nico never watches the road. "Are you jealous?"

Trish scoffs, turning back to the magazine. Not a verbal answer, but still an answer. Nero wonders if he should let her know that Nico is dating Kyrie and probably just has a figurative boner for the rocket launcher.

"You really don't have anything to worry about, you know."

"You find Dante genuinely attractive," Trish says before Nero can elaborate, not looking up from the magazine as she delicately turns the page, "your opinion doesn't mean much to me."

Nero's jaw drops and he fearfully snaps his head towards the front of the van to see if anyone overheard the cursed words from Trish's mouth. While his relationship with Dante is hardly a secret to Trish and Lady, he hasn't mentioned it to Nico and he's known V for all of forty minutes. Thankfully, it seems no one heard over whatever the fuck Nico is rambling about.

"...That's offensive," he settles on saying.

The side of Trish's lips quirks up in a smirk. "Maybe, but also true. And you made it oh-so _very_ obvious earlier... to me, anyway," she adds, probably only because Nero looks a little embarrassed.

Had the hug been _that_ long? Or maybe it was the way he checked Dante out that made it obvious.

The van slows to a stop just as Nero is beginning to contemplate his choices in life.

"We there already?" he asks. The drive seemed a little short, but maybe he just zoned out in his not-jealousy.

"Nah," Nico replies, "just some hoard in the way."

Nero is about to ask why she just didn't plow through them like usual when Lady stands up.

"Trish, you're with me and V," she says as he walks over to them. "We'll take care of these guys, just to get some practice in. Sound like a plan?"

"I don't see why not," Trish sighs, setting the magazine in Nero's lap. She makes quick work of holstering her weapons and walks over to V, draping an arm around his shoulders as she leads him out of the van.

V looks like he wants to protest, glancing back at Dante, but lets himself be led outside.

Nero arches an eyebrow at Lady. "Since when do you need practice?"

Lady bends down to whisper in his ear, "We only just met this V guy. I want to get a read on him before I trust him around Dante."

Oh. Lady's protective streak strikes again.

"Alright," Nero says, "have fun."

The second Lady is out the door, Nico revs the engine and plows straight through whatever demons lingered in the road. Nero wishes he could see Dante's face right now. He considers moving up to take the spot V had vacated, but before he can bring himself to actually move, Dante is coming to him.

"Blood on the windshield too much for you?" Nero asks as Dante sits down next to him.

"Nope, just didn't want to leave you back here all by yourself," he says, completely serious.

"Oh," Nero struggles to recover from the blow to his heart, "thanks." Nero _knows_ he's blushing and he _knows_ Dante is going to tease him, so he asks, "I forgot to ask, how'd you find us?"

Dante hums. "Well, the office was empty when I got there, didn't really know what to do." Nero feels a pang in his chest at that, but lets Dante continue. "Figured I'd give Lady a call, and I found a little something in one of the desk drawers when I was looking for her number."

Nero cocks his head to the side. "What?"

Dante reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out a sticky note. It looks kind of familiar, almost like–

Oh fuck.

Sometimes (all the time) when Dante's absence weighed down on Nero particularly hard (every day) he would just... write notes to Dante on the sticky pad meant for client info. Not love notes or anything. Just... notes. About how much Nero missed him and loved him and wished he would come home. That's all.

"I, uh..."

"Actually, there was a lot of notes in that drawer, but," Dante smiles fondly at the little piece of paper, "this is my favorite."

Oh God. Oh fuck. Oh no.

"You want me to read it?" He clears his throat and begins in a high-pitched, whiny voice, " _Dante, I think about you every da_ –"

Nero makes a grab for the paper, if only to shut Dante up."I know what I fucking wrote, you don't have to read it to me!" he hisses, his face burning. "And I do _not_ sound like that!"

Dante just laughs, easily keeping the note out of reach and catching Nero's hand with his own. Any thoughts Nero has about punching him are out the window when Dante tenderly kisses his knuckles.

"Seriously, though... it means a lot to me. I read every single note. Thank you, Nero."

Dante gazes up at him and all Nero can think is, _I would die and kill for you_.

"Yeah, well..." Nero looks away, unable to handle the sheer amount of _love_ in Dante's eyes. "I just wish I could've been there to welcome you home."

"That's alright," Dante says, warm breath ghosting across Nero's hand, "we're together now."

"Dante..."

Nero inches forward, leaning in for a kiss–

And promptly smashes his forehead into Dante's chin as Nico hits the breaks.

"Here we are, boys!" Nico cheers, chipper and oblivious. She turns around to look at them and blinks when she's met with Nero's glare. "What's that look for?"

"Nothing," Nero sighs. It's not worth it. "Let's just get this over with." He gets up, moving to grab his weapons.

"I don't see any demons," Dante says from behind him.

Nico answers, "Sorry, this is as far as I go." Nero knows for a fact that she isn't sorry at all, but keeps that to himself. "Can't risk my baby gettin' hurt, can I?" Nico pats the van's dashboard lovingly.

"Hope you're up for a little walking, old man." Nero hoists Red Queen on his back and waits for Dante by the door.

Dante shrugs. "I guess so."

"Y'all two be good! I'll be waitin'!" Nico calls as they step outside.

After a few minutes, Nero deems they're far enough away for Nico not to hear them. "Sorry about your chin," he mutters.

"All good," Dante says easily. "There's plenty of other chances to kiss you, like right now."

Nero snorts as Dante pecks him on the cheek. "You're in a good mood for someone who has to walk a mile."

A genuine smile graces Dante's face, a rare sight that Nero has missed greatly. "What can I say?" Dante chuckles, "I get to fight side-by-side with you again... I'm excited."

What a stupidly cheesy and sweet thing to say. Nero's in love. "Me too," he replies, giving Dante a toothy grin.

It's the truth, too. He's excited to show Dante how much he's grown and how well he can handle himself in battle now, and he can't wait to see Dante in action again.

This is going to be good.

* * *

 

This is fucking awful.

Not because of the walk. Not because of the demons. Not even because of Dante.

Well, actually, it's kind of because of Dante.

Nero finishes off another demon and risks a glance at the older hunter.

Dante cleaves a demon in half as he snaps a leg out to kick another, sending the poor creature into the stratosphere. An impressive move for sure, but all Nero can focus on is the way Dante's cock... _jiggles_ between his legs from the force of the kick.

Yeah, it's Dante's fault. Dante and his stupid dick.

When Nero had first seen the movement out of the corner of his eye, he was positive he was just seeing things. There's no fucking way, right? But no, twenty-five glances later, that's definitely Dante's dick wobbling in his pants.

It's stupid. Dante's dick is stupid and the fact that this is distracting Nero is stupid–

Nero flinches as there's a gunshot inches behind him. He turns to see a demon fall at his feet, Dante still pointing his gun at it.

"Getting sloppy, kid?" he says with a _cocky_ grin.

Nero snarls and snatches the closest demon by the tail, slamming it into the ground and electrocuting it with the Devil Breaker for good measure. Overkill if the slight crater under the demon is anything to go by, but it gets a laugh and an impressed whistle out of Dante. That makes Nero feel a bit better, but he still continues to take his sexual frustrations out on the rest of the demons.

It just doesn't make any sense. Nero has had Dante's dick in his ass and his mouth numerous times, and he doesn't remember it being that big – big enough to wobble around like that while flaccid. And obviously he's fought with Dante before, and he's positive there was no cock-jiggling back then, because he definitely would have remembered it.

Maybe it's just the pants. Dante's outfits usually consist of ninety-nine percent leather, so that could be it. Or maybe he's not wearing underwear?

"Looks like that's the last of 'em," Dante interrupts Nero's thoughts.

Sweaty and speckled with blood, he's gorgeous. _I need to fuck him right now_ , Nero thinks. It's been way too long since the last time they fucked.

The chances of Nico letting them do it in her van are almost nonexistent, but maybe she would agree to take them to a hotel for the night. Nero needs Dante inside him. The other way around is also good, just the image of Dante panting underneath him, his cock bobbing against his belly in time with Nero's thrusting–

"Nero?" Dante snaps his fingers in front of his, looking concerned. "You okay?"

Nero realizes he was biting his lip so hard he drew blood. "Yeah," he says, wiping a hand across his lips, "just tired."

Dante accepts the answer easily enough. "Me too," he gives an exaggerated yawn. "You don't think that Nico girl will come pick us up, do you? I don't feel like walking."

And then Dante stretches his arms above his head, his shirt riding up with the movement to reveal a sliver of his midriff and the trail of silver hair leading down to his pants, and Nero snaps.

He grabs Dante by the shoulder and slams him against the wall of the nearest building. The wall cracks from the force behind Nero's manhandling, but the building is already in pretty shit condition, so he doesn't feel bad. Truthfully, the whole building could crumble down and Nero wouldn't give a fuck so long as he got his hands on Dante's dick.

Dante looks back and forth between Nero's face and the hand gripping his shoulder. "Nero?" he asks cautiously.

_Just ask if you can suck his dick_ , Nero tries to calm himself down, _don't make it weird_.

"If this is about the twink thing earlier," Dante says when Nero just continues to leer at him, "I'm–"

"I don't care about the twink thing." He takes a deep breath and releases the death grip on Dante's shoulder. Nervously, he settles his hands on the older hunter's waist. "I... I missed you," he says softly, resisting the urge to duck his head in embarrassment.

"Nero..." Dante murmurs affectionately, bringing a hand up to ruffle Nero's hair.

"I missed you," Nero repeats, "and I haven't given you a proper welcome back yet." He lowers himself onto his knees, slowly, as to keep Dante's hand resting on his head. Dante gapes down at him in surprise. "Can I?" he asks as he brushes his fingers against the waistband of Dante's jeans.

"Right here?" Dante grins. "Kinky."

The city is practically desolate, but whatever. "Is that a yes?" _Please be a yes_.

"It's cute that you think I'd ever turn down an blowjob offer from you. Hell yes."

Nero preens. He tries not to look too eager as he undoes Dante's belt and pops the button of his jeans open. Dante is wearing underwear. Huh. Nero cups Dante through the fabric, and Dante gasps above him.

"Did you miss me, or my dick?" Dante asks shakily as Nero fondles him.

Apparently he hadn't hid his eagerness very well. "Both," Nero says simply, and he pulls the semi-hard appendage out of its confines to place a kiss on its head.

Dante whines. "Come on, it's been years, don't tease me."

Well, that is true. Nero doesn't have the patience to tease and draw things out like Dante does, anyway. Nero takes pity and starts to suckle at the head of Dante's cock, his fingers dancing along the rest of the shaft as he works it to full hardness.

Nero gradually takes more into his mouth as it thickens, and Dante is panting and gasping by the time Nero has his face buried in Dante's crotch, his jaw spread wide to accommodate his girth. Nero hums around the hot, heavy member in his mouth. Dante's responding yank on his hair just makes Nero give a muffled moan.

"Shit, Nero," Dante sighs. His thighs are trembling.

Nero pulls back, dragging his tongue along the underside of Dante's cock as he does so. He licks his lips and gives Dante a little grin. "You can fuck my throat if you want," he purrs.

"I want," Dante says intelligently, and Nero takes him into his mouth again without preamble.

Dante tangles both hands in Nero's hair and uses him like a toy, alternating between holding Nero still as Dante thrusts into him and yanking him forward to take more of his cock. Nero feels a twinge in his lip and the coppery taste of blood mixes with that of precome. The friction of Dante's thrusting must have reopened the little wound Nero gave himself biting his lip earlier. It stings. Nero moans and palms at his own throbbing erection through his pants.

The sight pushes Dante over the edge. Nero breathes through his nose as Dante holds him still and empties himself into the molten heat of Nero's mouth. Nero swallows every drop, reveling in the way Dante falls apart above him.

When Dante finally goes limp against the wall, gasping for breath, Nero gives a few last kitten licks and pulls back. He feels oddly sated despite how painfully hard he is. He's completely content to sit here between Dante's legs, but he apparently has other plans, as he pulls Nero up and against him.

"You're such a good boy," he says breathlessly and molds his mouth against Nero's, licking at the blood and traces of semen.

Nero whimpers into his mouth as Dante slots a leg between his, nudging at his cock. He practically melts against Dante, grinding on his thigh and clinging to him. Tears prickling at his eyes, Nero breaks the kiss off in favor of sinking his teeth _deep_ into the junction of Dante's neck and shoulder as he comes in his pants.

Dante just holds him, running his fingers through Nero's hair as they both try to catch their breath.

"Wow," Dante breathes, sounding stunned. Nero inwardly pumps his fist in triumph.

"Welcome back."

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell the ending was rushed
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/glycopoeia)


End file.
